Gossip Girl
by Prih.Haruno
Summary: As tensões entre amigos e amantes são altas, e este grupo vive para as fofocas e escândalos... e moda, compras e festas nos lugares mais transados de Nova York. A idade não é nenhuma barreira neste mundo repleto de riqueza e poder.
1. Prologo

**_Prólogo _**

Os privilegiados adolescentes da escola para milionários do Upper East Side vivem uma vida desconhecida para os alunos "normais', esse são os filhos dos homens e mulheres mais ricos e conhecidos de Nova York, é muito difícil alguém fora do circulo dos populares saberem o que ocorre La dentro, ate agora, pois há alguém que informa os adolescentes sobre acontecimentos dentro do circulo dos filhos de pais ricos, ou se preferirem os populares. E quem se encarrega de levar as informações inéditas aos alunos é ninguém menos que a garota do blog, ninguém sabe a identidade da garota então a batizarão de Gossip Girl, todos que não pertence ao circulo mais badalado da escola necessitam das mensagens e postagens enviadas pela gossip girl para se informarem do que acontece.  
No reino do colégio Upper East Side existe duas rainhas, Sakura Haruno a modelo principal das grifes Haruno, onde a estilista é sua mãe a consagrada Pennelope Haruno e Ino Yamanaka a capitã das lideres de torcida. Ino namora o ex de Sakura, o líder do time de futebol Sasuke Uchiha, por motivos ainda não descobertos ele terminou com ela, ou ela terminou com ele? Só se sabe que depois do termino do namoro ele começou a namorar a maior rival e ex-BFF (Best Friend Forever) de sua também ex-namorada. Sasuke depois de um dois anos do fim do namoro com Sakura, voltou a se envolver com Sakura, os dois se encontravam as vezes, apesar de Sasuke querer terminar com Ino, Sakura não queria que ela fizesse isso com a loira, pois não queria ser motivo de uma nova guerra, e assim ficaram se encontrando escondidos. Mais o que ate agora ninguém sabe é o envolvimento de Ino com um dos melhores amigos de Sasuke, Gaara Sabaku, a loira e o ruivo vivem uma paixão secreta misturada com amor e ódio que um sente pelo outro Sakura tem como melhor amiga Hinata Hyuuga, uma garota tímida mais muito bonita e popular também, que tem uma paixão secreta por Itachi Uchiha, irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Ino tem duas seguidoras, Tenten Mitsashi e Temari Sabaku, as duas são lideres de torcida como Ino, a segunda (Temari) é irmã mais velha de Gaara, e tem um romance secreto com Shikamaru Nara, filho do dono do colégio e também participa do circulo popular, apesar de não ser do time de futebol, tem como amigo Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto e Neji Hyuuga, esse é primo de Hinata e a paixão secreta de Tenten Mitsashi, e esconde de todos seu envolvimento com a prima mais nova Hanabi.  
Hanabi Hyuuga é a caçula do grupo e quer desesperadamente ser aceita no circulo, apesar de ser uma hyuuga todos acham ela muito nova para esse mundo. Ela fica muito feliz quando se vê aceita na roda de Sakura, pelo fato de Hinata ser sua irmã e a mesma ter pedido a Rosada que agora é sua atual BFF ( Sakura é BFF de Hinata), mas ela logo descobre que o preço da popularidade é muito alto, enquanto ela tenta ganhar a coroa da rainha da escola. O grupo também é impactado pela chegada de Cherry, prima de Sakura, assim como a prima é muito bonita e era popular em sua antiga cidade, essa é aceita no circulo logo quando chega, e conhecida por ser prima da Rosada, ao chegar na cidade virará de cabeça para baixo a vida do melhor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, o maior mulherengo de. As tensões entre amigos e amantes são altas, e este grupo vive para as fofocas e escândalos... e moda, compras e festas nos lugares mais transados de Nova York. A idade não é nenhuma barreira neste mundo repleto de riqueza e poder.

Apresentação dos personagens:

Meninas:

Sakura Haruno: A garota perfeita da escola Upper East Side. Sakura Haruno, estudante do segundo ano, linda, popular e inteligente. Por ser filha da estilista Pennelope Haruno, a maior produtora de moda de Nova York, consagrada em Paris pelas grifes de inverno e em Roma pelo estilo próprio e jovem, tendo como principal inspiração a própria filha e uma de suas principais modelos, Sakura ganho suas popularidade por estar sempre nos disfiles da mãe e chamando a atenção para sí. Sakura ou apenas Rosada como a chamam é uma jovem de 16 anos, muitos dizem que nunca viu ninguém tão formosa em toda sua vida, ela é bastante alta com pernas malvadamente longas e grosas, vamos dizer assim 1,70 de altura, com cabelos naturalmente rosados e luzes prateadas, caindo em uma cascata reluzente ate o final da cintura, possuía um volume natural e atraente, sempre o jogando para o lado o deixando mais volumoso e a ela mais mulher, rosto em formato de coração, pele de tão branca que se confundi com a porcelana, bochechas rosadas que adquirem a coloração vermelha quando esta com vergonha ou dourada quando esta nervosa, um pouco estranho, mais não confundam com o blush, lábios carnudos e cor de rosa, corpo escultural com seios médios, cintura super fina, parecendo de Barbie, bumbum proporcional para seu porte e barriga lisa, ela sempre se mantém em um porte sereno digno da passarela, o costume com o desfile a deixou assim, ela anda e se comporta com se estivesse nos palcos da moda, seu sorriso encanta qualquer homem, como o canto de uma sereia, seus olhos são profundos e brilhantes, possuí um olhar doce e sereno, olhos cor das esmeraldas, só que brilhavam mais que a própria, só que uma coisa tenho que confessar, seus olhos brilham incansavelmente quando vê Sasuke Uchiha. Tinha como melhor amiga ate o ensino fundamental Ino que agora se consideram inimigas mortais, encontrou em Hinata sua melhor amiga, mantém um caso com o ex-namorado Sasuke e tenta de todas as formas tentar esconder a relação de todos.

Ino Yamanaka: Bom Ino é a outra rainha da escola,Ino é a capitã das lideres e por isso é tão grudenta ao Sasuke, não o deixa em paz, tenho pena dele, mais não posso negar que ela é magnífica, com o cabelo dourado tão puro que se assemelhava à cor do ouro virgem. Seu cabelo era quase tão longo como o de Sakura, inveja? talvez. Mas a diferença entre os cabelos dela e de Sakura era que o de Ino era lisos, tão lisos que nada o prendia quase, tem as feições do rosto não tão delicadas como a de Sakura mais os contornos que a dava um ar mais sensual, olhos azuis como a safira, seu corpo é exagerado em tudo, seios fartos de mais, bunda grande demais, pernas cheias de mais, barrida lisa de mais, ela sim tem corpo, tem também 1,75 de altura, agora sei porque de Sasuke esta com ela, para quem gosta de exageros como o capitão do time de futebol ela é a pessoa certa. Ino tem como seguidora Tenten e Temari. Ela ate a oitava serie era a melhor amiga de Sakura, mais a amizade terminou e nunca ninguém soube o porque, a não ser que esta no circulo. Agora ela trava uma rincha com Sakura para saberem que é a melhor, apesar de Sakura não ligar para isso, Ino sempre foi competitiva e nunca deixara barato a vitoria ainda não certa de Sakura. Filha da atriz Tâmara Yamanaka e do empresário Felipe Yamanaka.

Hinata Hyuuga:A garota ingênua, Hinata desde que chegou da frança, cidade onde morava com o pai, a irmã e o primo e a madrasta virou a melhor amiga de Sakura, a conheceu pela madrasta, que é amiga de infância de Pennelope e dona de uma butique que vende as roupas Haruno, as duas viraram muito amigas e por isso ela se torna popular, pois se dependesse dela nem saberiam que ela existe, ela é linda, mais tímida. Hinata possuía uma face que sempre ia da beleza brincalhona, há indignação mal-humorada e as vezes há um profundo horror. Ela tem um corpo curvilíneo, e seu pequeno corpo era suave e feminino em todos os lugares nos quais os homens gostam que fossem abundantes. Era branca mais convenhamos fica mais linda a luz da lua que realçava sua pele pálida, ela tem um sinuoso cabelo preto azulado, longo e grosso batendo no quadril. Seus traços eram pequenos e delicados, sua exuberante boca, seus olhos tão grandes como os de um inocente menino. Uma fada com olhos perolados, que quando vê o Uchiha mais velho seus olhos brilham mais que o diamante, Itachi também sente o mesmo por Hinata, só que não vê como isso pode dar certo, considera o primo Neji como um irmão que ela nunca teve. Hinata é miúda tendo 1,65 de altura.

Temari Sabaku: também líder de torcida, ela leva nos traços a graça refinada de um rosto alongado, uma delicadeza exótica que lhe conferia uma aparência frágil. È loira mais a cor variava conforme o clima passando do loiro palha no inverno ao loiro dourado no verão, com vários tons de amarelo entre um e outro. Ela era pequena, esguia, possuía olhos verde água, mais não se enganem de frágil so a aparência. È uma das seguidoras de Ino, e tem um romance secreto com o filho do dono Shikamaru Nara.

Tenten Mitsashi: por ser uma animadora de torcida, e a melhor, Tenten é muito mais ágil que Ino, não se sabe o porque de Tenten não ser a Capitã, mais como dizia por ser uma das lideres de torcida ela é esguia e leve, como uma pássaro delicado, nossa muito poético agora. Seu cabelo é da cor do chocolate, naturalmente encaracolado, as ondas do cabelo davam voltas de quase o tamanho da circunferência de um punho, à medida que se retorciam pela longitude de suas costas. Os olhos também possuía o tom de chocolate dos seus cabelos, um lindo reflexo de sua natureza de maneira geral, delicada, espontânea, atrevida e ágil.

Hanabi Hyuuga: Irmã de Hinata, tem 15 anos, so entrou para o circulo de Sakura por causa da própria irmã, tem um caso com o primo Neji, algo que ninguém sabe, nem a irmã, uma menina apesar de nova muito bonita, olhos perolados, cabelos castanho e compridos, todos ondulados, um anjo em forma de gente, considerada uma das meninas maias bonitas da escola perdendo apenas para Sakura e Ino com toda certeza e para a irmã Hinata. Hanabi concorrera a rainha do baile e ganhara uma inimiga, a mesma de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, conquistara a confiança de Sakura se tornando amiga da mesma e terá como melhor amiga a prima da Rosada Cherry.

Cherry Haruno: Prima de Sakura, possui a figura de uma formosa menina de cabelo branco prateado e tão suave como as nuvens. Olhos de uma mistura de verde e azul,tem como inspiração a prima que tanto ama e Sakura a protege por ser muito ingênua, logo quando chega fica popular por entrar no grupo de Sakura. Se apaixona por Naruto e pede ajuda de Sakura para conquistá-lo, e a Rosada por ser a melhor amiga mulher de Naruto a ajudara. Vira melhor amiga de Hanabi, sendo a única a saber sobre o seu romance com o primo.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari e Tente: 16 anos

Cherry e Hanabi: 15 anos.

Meninos:

Sasuke Uchiha: o garoto mais lindo e popular de toda a escola, capitão do time de futebol, é o pecado em forma de gente, ele deixa qualquer garota enfeitiçada apenas com o olhar, Sasuke Uchiha é digamos um projeto de Adonis, ou quem sabe a reencarnação do próprio? Muito conhecido tanto dentro como fora da escola, pois ele freqüenta os lugares mais badalados da cidade, ou melhor o lugar, a boate Diamon´s, o dono da mesma é seu irmão Itachi Uchiha outro pedaço de mau caminho, poderíamos dizer que é um Sasuke só que maior. Bom Sasuke é verdadeiramente perfeito, possui olhos ônix e cabelo da cor de ébano arrepiados atrás mas lisos na frente, destacado com a pele bronzeada da um ar de superioridade a ele. Ele tem um atraente e definido peitoral, um abdômen também perfeito, braços musculosos mais sem exageros, coxas grosas e bumbum proporcional, tudo sem exagero, ele é alto 1,85, tem 17 anos, Sasuke é o ex da Sakura, a Rosada ainda sente algo muito forte por ele, e quando diz forte é bombástico mesmo, ela o ama incondicionalmente, e ele pode tentar negar, mais ninguém consegue mentir tão bem, muito menos ele, o moreno sempre olha de relance para Sakura, ele nega mais ainda gosta dela e muito, agora o porque deles terminarem não se sabe, creio pode ser que tenha algo haver com sua atual namorada Ino ex melhor amiga da Haruno, mais ela sempre teve uma forte atração por Sasuke e ele por ela. Sasuke mora com Itachi, pois os pais dele viajam muito a negócios, são donos da maior empresa de publicidade das Americanas as empresas Uchiha´s.

Gaara Sabaku: Amiga de Sasuke e centro avante do time da escola, tem um relacionamento ardente com Ino que mistura tanto o amor como o odio, apesar disso Gaara tem outra mira, Sakura e amiga da mesma Hinata, que não dão nem bola para o mesmo. Gaara é muito popular, tem cabelos ruivos e olhos de um verde água quase transparente, corpo escultural assim como o de Sasuke, é o filho mais novo dos Sabaku, seu irmão mais Velho Kankuro trabalha junto com o pai nas empresas Sabaku, sua mãe é uma advogada de sucesso e prestígio, e estuda na mesma escola que a irmã, Temari. Gaara é conhecido como aquele que não desisti quando quer algo só para quando consege. Gaara tem 1,85 de altura.

Itachi Uchiha: Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual esse trecho o descreve perfeitamente, tem 1,95 de altura, é extremamente alto e sensual, o dono das Boates Diamon´s tendo fama de conquistador, seu porte é atlético, bíceps, peitoral, e abdômen definido digno de um homem vindo dos sonhos, coxas grosas e bumbum proporcional. Seu rosto era igual ao de Sasuke, só que mais velho, traços mais adultos, mais charmoso, menos jovem, menos ingênuo, olhos pretos e cabelos negros como a noite sem estrela batendo um pouco acima da cintura e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, desde que viu pela primeira vez Hinata se apaixonou perdidamente pela menina, mais pelo fato dele ter 23 anos e Hinata apenas 16 e se vê presos em um amor proibido pela idade.

Neji Hyuuga: Esse é o primo de Hinata e o goleiro do time, Neji possuí um corpo perfeito como todos os outros, cabelos compridos e negros e olhos perolados como o de Hinata, sente uma forte atração por Hanabi, a prima de 15 anos (OS: ele tem 17 anos assim como todos os meninos) nem ele sabe o porque, é o sonho de consumo de Tenten, menina que ele nem da bola, e tem Hinata como uma irmã.

Shikamaru Nara: Filho do dono do colégio e amigo dos meninos, Shika assim chamado é o preguiçoso mais gostoso do UES (Upper East Side) possuía cabelo negros e compridos batendo abaixo do ombro presos em uma rabo de cavalo alto, olhos negros e corpo escultural. Vive uma relação secreta com Temari o motivo desconhecido.

Naruto Uzumaki: O espontâneo e agitado do grupo, Naruto era escandaloso e cabeça dura, Era muito mais que simplesmente atrativo. Bonito era um adjetivo masculino corrente que não servia para descrevê-lo. Este garoto era francamente formoso. Os traços faciais eram elegantes. Sobrancelhas douradas como largas plumas sobre seus olhos azuis escuros, de uma cor. Esse é bastante alto, tendo a mesma altura de Sasuke. Seu cabelo era excepcionalmente dourado provavelmente. Depois que foi com Sakura no aeroporto buscar a prima que acabava de chegar o mesmo se interessou por ela, mais nada mais que atração, pois Naruto era o maior mulherengo do Upper East Side. Ele é filho do presidente.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru: 18 anos

Itachi: 23 anos.

_Os fatos acontecem depois do prólogo narrado acima._

**_Chegando com estilo e com fofoca_**

_C__idade de Nova York, Manhattan, escola Upper East Side ou apenas UES, mais um dia comum. Alunos conversavam em frente aos grandes portões do prédio escolar, flores enfeitavam a sua frente, o que chama a atenção de todos é a chegada de uma BMW X5 preta que para em frente aos portões do mesmo dela desce Ino Yamanaka com usando a uniforme das lideres, uma saída ate a metade das coxas pregada e uma camisa mostrando a barriga e o piercing da playboy que possuía, os cabelos estavam normalmente lisos e com um penteado sofisticados e perfeito, nos pés calçava um uma bota de salto fino. Mais antes de entrar no colégio um outro carro chegando a chama atenção, uma Ferrari f430 vermelha para na vaga onde estava o carro onde desceu a loira e dela saiu ninguém menos que o garoto mais cobiçado do colégio e namorado de Ino, Sasuke Uchiha usando uma camisa com os três primeiros botões aberto e os três últimos e uma calça jeans, logo depois aparece Naruto com o seu sorriso sempre despojado no rosto._

_Ino: Amor – diz indo depositar um beijo nos lábios avermelhados do Uchiha_

_Sasuke: Ola – ele disse retribuindo o beijos e abraçado pela cintura a loira._

_Naruto: mais é metida mesmo nem Oi a gente recebe – disse Naruto fingindo de emburrado_

_Ino: Por que eu perderia meu precioso tempo falando com um Zé ninguém feito você – disse Ino olhando debochada para Naruto_

_Naruto: O loira burra eu sou atacante do time, filho do presidente, e não corro risco de perder meu posto para ninguém – disse Naruto enumerando as razões por ser alguém – A Sakura – quando ele usou a nome da Rosada, Sasuke ficou tenso e Ino exibiu uma cara azeda_

_Ino: O que tem aquelazinha?_

_Naruto: O que tem ela? Simples, muitos dizem ou melhor todos dizem que ela é muito mais bonita que você – disse Naruto cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral – eu acho que todos tem razão ela é muito mais bonita que você – quando o loiro disse isso, sem Ino perceber Sasuke serrou os punhos, mais o que o moreno não sabia era que o amigo estava bem atendo a reação dele – mais claro que eu sou muito mais a prima dela que é um espetáculo – disse para amenizar a clima, e deu certo logo depois Sasuke relaxou e soltou a mão_

_Ino: Idiota – brandou a loira – eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo insultos de você, vamos entrar Sasuke_

_Sasuke: Tanto faz – disse com ar de indiferente – vamos Naruto_

_Naruto: Espera o Neji ta chegando – disse o mesmo sem se mexer e olhando para a rua_

_Sasuke: Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ao terminar de falar __S__asuke ouve o barulho que seria a da moto de Neji, logo mais aparecendo na frente da Ferrari uma moto BMW 1300 branca e dela descendo Neji e Hinata. Hinata tirou o capacete e logo depois o colocou em cima da moto, passando as mãos pelo cabelo os jogando para traz, retirou o casaco do primo que ele havia lhe emprestado e o devolveu ao dono. _

_Neji: E aew cara – disse apertando a mão de Sasuke e logo depois se Naruto que retribuíram o gesto – Ino – disse apenas acenando com a cabeça e a loira fez o mesmo_

_Ino: Agora podemos entrar – disse Ino apressada – o Neji e a priminha sem graça dele já chegou – Hinata arregalou os olhos com o comentário mais logo depois voltou a expressão vazia que sempre mostrava a Ino e a respondeu a altura_

_Hinata: O que ouve Ino? – perguntou como se estivesse preocupada – sua alto-estima abaixou depois de saber que a Sakura foi considerada a garota mais bonita das passarelas?_

_Ino: Claro que ela foi – respondeu a loira com a bochechas vermelhas de raiva – era porque eu não sou modelo, pois se eu fosse esse cargo seria meu._

_Hinata: tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Hinata atiçando a onça – bom se você pensa assim quem sou eu para criticar, mais pelo que eu saiba ate seu atual namorado – disse a ultima palavra de uma forma sarcástica – pensa assim_

_Ino olhou para Sasuke incrédula, o mesmo só fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça tentando manter a calma para não pular nos pescoço da amiga, Hinata sorriu satisfeita pela reação de Ino. _

_Ino: Isso é mentira – disse a loira com a voz cortada_

_Hinata: Pense como quiser – ela disse e logo depois se virou para Naruto e o comprimentou com um sorriso – bom dia Naruto_

_Naruto: Bom dia Hina, agora vamos entrar?_

_Hinata: Vocês podem ir mais eu vou esperar a Sah_

_Neji: Como pode ter tanta certeza que ela não chegou? _

_Hinata: Ela me ligou falando que estava a caminho e se ela chegasse antes de mim iria me esperar aqui na frente e a Cherry esta vindo com ela – disse Hinata olhando para Ino novamente que agora se segurava para não chorar de raiva, quando falou no nome da prima de Sakura Naruto mostrou um sorriso malandro._

_Naruto: Vamos esperar então – Hinata apenas revirou os olhos, era mesmo um galinha, como ela tinha gostado dele no passado nem a mesma sabia._

_Hinata: ah – disse a morena chamando a atenção de todos – olha ela lá – e apontou para a esquina onde vinha Sakura usando uma saia pregada preta, uma camisa social branca com uma gravata preta e um jaleco preto também amarrado na cintura, nos pés estava com um scarpin preto, a mesma roupa de Hinata, a diferença era que Hina tinha esquecido o jaleco. Ela estava acompanhada de Cherry e que usava o mesmo uniforme mais o jaleco Ela estava vestida, Sakura nem precisou caprichar para deixar seu cabelo perfeito como o de Ino, apenas solto se tornava fascinante, apesar do de Cherry ser da mesma forma a menina tinha o prendido em um rabo de cavalo alto._

_Logo as duas se aproxima do grupo e vão na direção da amiga_

_Sakura: bom dia amiga – disse abraçando a mesma – bom dia gente – disse com um sorriso encantador nos lábios passando os olhos por todos e demorando em Sasuke e também observou a rosada, todos responderam menos Naruto que estava mais concentrado na prima de Sakura que ao perceber da um peteleco em Naruto – Bom dia naruto e para de ficar babando pela Cherry que esta não é para seu bico – ao terminar de falar a Rosada rodeia os olhos deixando Naruto murmurando um "veremos", ela sorriu sapeca pelo feito todos ali presentes rirem da cara emburrada de Naruto. Sakura olha de relance para Sasuke que mesmo abraçado a Ino olha de cima abaixo a rosada a fazendo corar. Ela não podia acreditar como o moreno era cara-de-pau esta certo que mantinha uma relação com ele, mais não era motivos para ele a olhar assim ainda por cima estando abraçando a namorada, Sakura estava morrendo de ciúmes. _

_Hinata: Agora podemos entrar – disse Hinata puxando as duas, Sakura e Cherry._

_Cherry: Mais e a Nabi? – perguntou enquanto entrava nos portões da escola –cadê ela?_

_Hinata: Calminha Cherry, daqui a poucinho elas aparecem por ai. – disse Hinata parando no seu canto preferido, onde elas sempre se reuniam, uma mesa abaixo de uma flor de cerejeira e se sentou lá – Sah eu vi o jeito que o Sasuke te olhou – ela disse mostrando um sorriso malicioso_

_Sakura: Ai Hina não lembra – disse Sakura apoiando as mãos na cabeça – ele é louco ou o que? Com a Ino nos braços ele ainda olha para mim? E ainda de cima em baixo? Meu Deus o que ele ta querendo?_

_Cherry: Te agarrar pela cintura ali mesmo, te dar um beijo daqueles que te tira o ar e mostrar a todos que essa rosada – disse apontando para Sakura – já tem dono_

_Sakura: Cala a boca Cherry – Disse Sakura ainda com a cabeça baixa – se alguém ouvir e isso chegar aos ouvidos da Ino eu faço questão pessoalmente de arrancar sua língua – Cherry mostra a língua para Sakura._

_Hinata: Ou – chama a atenção das duas para ela - Que a Ino veja e ele assim arrume um motivo para terminar com ela e poder voltar com você – disse Hinata com uma cara de óbvio – e alem do mais, qual o seu problema?_

_Sakura: Como? – Perguntou a Rosada voltando a fita-la_

_Hinata: Sah acorda ele gosta de você e você dele, ele queria e quer terminar com a Ino mais você não da o braço a torcer não é_

_Sakura: Ai Hina tenta entender eu não quero que acha mais disputa entre eu ela, não mais do que há_

_Cherry: Prima se você queria evitar uma disputa pelo Sasuke, não conseguiu – Cherry Disse e olhou amiga que apenas fez uma careta e soltou um baixo reclamação estalada logo depois pegando uma mecha do cabelo rosado e começando a enrolá-lo em um dos dedos_

_Sakura: Mais e você priminha?_

_Cherry: O que tem eu? – a mesma se assusta – La vem catastrofe_

_Sakura: hah, nem percebi como Naruto te comeu com o olhar – ela disse com um sorriso debochado fazendo Hinata corar de novo_

_Cherry: Cala boca – disse somente fazendo a Rosada rir._

_Sakura: Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco_

_Hinata: Gente eu quero ir à Diamon´s_

_Cherry: Nem sabemos o porque – Hinata corou e Sakura e Cherry riram._

Continua

* * *

**No próximo capitulo de Gossip Girl**

**Ino: Você me ama?**

**Sasuke: Sim.**

**Hanabi: Nem mais um passo**

**Neji: Ok, ganhou. Mais preciso falar com você**

**Hanabi: Ok, mais lembre-se como primos**

**Neji: Tanto faz**

**Hanabi: esta andando demais com o Uchiha**

**Sakura: Sasuke aqui não, alguém pode ver**

**Sasuke: Mais eu não me importo**

**Sakura: Mais eu sim, apesar de tudo eu tenho uma consideração pela Ino**

**Sasuke: Como amiga?**

**Sakura: Não, como pessoa.**

**Gaara: bom dia loira**

**Ino: ai meu Deus quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece**

**Gaara: Mais é desaforada mesmo e é isso que eu adora em você.**

**Não perca as emoções do próximo capitulo de Gossip Girl: Encontros secretos**

**Beijos,**

**_Prih Haruno_**


	2. encontros secreto

Sasuke e Ino estavam sentados na arquibancada com ele no degrau de cima e a loira no de baixo sentado entre suas pernas e com os braços do moreno em volta da mesma

Ino: Não acredito que aquela, aquela, aiii – Ino estava com os olhos vermelhos – como ela pode falar aquilo para mim? Quem ela pensa que é?

Sasuke: Ino, calma.

Ino: Calma? Não me pesa para me acalmar – Ino tentava se soltar dos braços do namorado e conseguiu se virando em seguida para ele – e você? Nada fez, deixou ela falar aquelas coisa, como pode?

Sasuke: Ino – mais antes de terminar foi interrompido

Ino: è verdade Sasuke? – Ino voltava a chorar – a Hinata estava falando a verdade quando disse que você também acha a Sakura mais bonita que eu?

Sasuke: Ino

Ino: Responde Sasuke – Ino estava com os olhos marejados– você me ama? – ela perguntou em um sussurro

Sasuke: Sim – ele disse para acalmá-la, mais sabia que no fundo era a verdade, ele tinha aprendido a amar Ino apesar de seu coração sempre pertencer a Sakura. Ino sorriu com a resposta dada e o beijo.

Ino: As meninas estão me esperando para ensaiar, vamos? – Antes do Moreno responder ele viu Sakura indo em direção ao banheiro, não agüentava mais nem um minuto longe dela, iria surtar se pelo menos não falasse com ela logo.

Sasuke: Vai indo na frente, vou achar o baka do Naruto

Ino: Certo – se despediu do mesmo com um selinho. Sasuke após a saída de Ino se levantou o foi em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Hanabi havia chegado atrasada na escola, pelo simples fato de ter acordado atrasada, não entendia o porque da sua irmã não acordá-la, ao entrar no portão deu de cara com Tenten, a morena estava com a roupa de líder de torcida e com o cabelo preso eu duas maria-chiquinha.

Tenten: Olha quem eu vejo, conseguiu ser aceita em um grupo é, nossa que milagre, a Sakura é muito boazinha mesmo, se não fosse a Hinata você ainda seria uma Maria ninguém, ops, ainda é – terminou a frases com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

Hanabi: Aff, e você Mitsashi, conseguiu algo com meu primo? – Tenten tirou o sorriso no mesmo momento – bom acho que não. Esta a tantos anos correndo atrás dele, e ele – Hanabi solta um som divertimento – acho que ele nem se toca que você existe, ou não te acha bonita mesma, pois meu primo, não pode ver um rabo de saia que já sai atrás.

Tenten: Eu sou muito melhor que você – disse serrando os punhos.

Hanabi: Não é o que ELE pensa.

Tenten ia responder, mais antes disso uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem a interrompeu antes chamando por Hanabi, uma voz rouca que sempre estava presente em seus sonhos

Neji: Ate que enfim chegou Hana – disse olhando a prima

Hanabi: Não é minha culpa que nenhum dos dois fez questão de me acordar

Neji: é não é minha culpa que você vai dormir tarde, vamos entrar logo – disse Neji puxando a prima para dentro e nem percebeu a morena ali, parada olhando para ele. Tenten ficou ali, olhando se afastar com a prima e sonhando no dia em que ele pelo menos fosse prestar atenção nela.

Após sumir da visão de Tenten e dos outros alunos, Neji encosta Hanabi contra a parede a deixando no meio de seus braços que estava um em cada lado do corpo da menina, se aproximou mais do rosto de Hanabi, deixando os lábios a poucos centímetros de distancia, quando ia beijá-la a mesma virou o rosto e saiu do meio dos braços do primo

Hanabi: bebeu Neji?

Neji: Hoje não, mais por que a pergunta? – Disse enquanto se virava e encostava as costas na parede com os braços cruzados no peito

Hanabi: Ora, mais que pergunta. Simples estamos na escola, quer que alguém descubra

Neji: sem exagero Hanabi

Hanabi: Exagero será quando meu pai descobrir que estamos juntos, ai sim será o maior exagero que já vimos, agora mantenha distancia

Neji: Mais eu sou seu primo, posso ficar muito bem perto de você – disse se aproximando de Hanabi, fazendo a mesma levantar os braços para impeli-lo de se aproximar mais

Hanabi: Nem mais um passo Hyuuga

Neji: Ok, ganhou – disse levantando as mão para o alto se rendendo – mais preciso falar com você

Hanabi: Ok, mais lembre-se como primos

Neji: Tanto faz

Hanabi: esta andando demais com o Uchiha

Neji apenas riu e ao perceber que Hanabi tinha abaixado a guardo a enlaçou pela cintura e tomou dos lábios que não cansava de beijar, a menina tento lutar no começou, mais logo se entregou a beijo e o devolveu a com a mesma intensidade enlaçando Neji pelo pescoço.

Em outro local

Hinata: Shika falou com seu pai sobre nos liberar hoje a noite? – perguntou a um garoto que estava em sua frente com a maior cara de sono

Shikamaru: Sim, sim Hina

Hinata: Obrigada Shika, você é meu melhor amigo – disse abraçando o amigo

Shikamaru: Mais não era a Sakura sua, como vocês falam? Ah é BFF? – disse enquanto retribuía o abraço da morena

Hinata: E é, mais você é meu melhor amigo masculino

Shikamaru: E o Neji?

Hinata: Cala a boca Shikamaru e para de complicar, você é meu melhor amigo do sexo oposto do meu, a Sakura é minha melhor amiga do mundo e o Neji é meu irmão, você é muito problemático

Shikamaru: essa fala é minha

Hinata: Tanto faz

Shikamaru: e essa é do Sasuke por que você não procura suas próprias frases?

Hinata: Shika se você não fosse muito especial para mim e não tivesse me quebrado um galhão nem sei o que eu faria com você.

Shikamaru sorrio para Hinata.

Alguem: Bom dia Shika, bom dia Hina

Hinata: Bom dia Tema – disse sorrindo para a menina, que apesar de ser do grupo de Ino tinha uma boa relação com ela e Sakura

Temari: cadê a Sakura? você não se desgrudam.

Hinata: Banheiro, nos também precisamos de privacidade – disse com um olhar de "obviu" – agora com licença que eu preciso contar as novas para as meninas e daqui a pouco bate o sino, e de novo obrigada Shika – disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Shikamaru e saindo saltitante logo em seguida

Temari: O que deu nela?

Shikamaru: Meu pai liberou a gente para ir hoje a noite à Diamon´s

Temari: Respondido

Shikamaru: e você como esta problemática?

Temari: Bem, bem, agora tenho que ir, pois tenho ensaio, nos vemos depois?

Shikamaru: Com toda certeza – disse o moreno olhando de cima a baixo para Temari que usava uma mini-saia e uma baby-look, a menina apenas deu uma piscada para Shikamaru e saiu rebolando pela porta deixando o garoto muito bem acordado.

Sakura estava no banheiro retocando o batom, a única coisa que ela usava no rosto, já que nem ela e nem as amigas precisava usar maquiagem, não para esconder algo. Logo depois encostou as duas mãos na pia, jogou a cabeça para o lado deixando os longo cabelos rosados caírem sobre a pia, mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou enquanto olhava no espelho e pensava no que Hinata e Cherry avia lhe dito:

_"Cherry: Te agarrar pela cintura ali mesmo, te dar um beijo daqueles que te tira o ar e mostrar a todos que essa rosada – disse apontando para Sakura – já tem dono"_

_"Hinata: Ou – chama a atenção das duas para ela - Que a Ino veja e ele assim arrume um motivo para terminar com ela e poder voltar com você – disse Hinata com uma cara de óbvio – e alem do mais, qual o seu problema?"_

Sakura: Impossível – murmurou para si mesmo recordando as palavras ditas pela amiga: "_Sah acorda ele gosta de você_" – se gostasse não teria me feito sofrer tanto no passado.

Uma única lagrima solitária rolou dos seus olhos enquanto lembrava o dia em que terminou com Sasuke, o piro dia de sua vida, onde ela perdeu o único amor de sua vida e sua melhor amiga. O que ela mesmo não entendia era como e o por que de estar com ele ainda. Queria acreditar que ele gostava dela, que ele pelo menos começava a gostar dela, no fundo ela sabia disse, sabia e sentia que ele a amava, mais tinha medo, medo de fazer se acreditar por completo e acabar se iludindo e sofrendo de novo.

Despertou de seus pensamentos, com a mão esquerda limpou o pingo de água salgada que ainda pairava em seu alvo rosto, logo em seguida guardando o gloss em sua bolsa, estava olhando para baixo que nem viu que alguém entrava e a abraçava por trás enquanto colocava o nariz em seus cabelos onde tampava o pescoço e respirava o cheiro de rosa dos próprio, uma arrepio subiu em sua espinha e levantou a cabeça na mesma hora vendo pelo reflexo do espelho Sasuke a abraçando, no mesmo momento se soltou dele e se virou de frente ao moreno

Sakura: esta louco?

Sasuke: Por que estaria?

Sakura: certo então esta bêbado?

Sasuke: Nunca estive tão sobriu.

Sakura: então por que entrou aqui? È banheiro feminino?

Sasuke: Não me importo – disse dando um passo para frente, fazendo a Rosada dar um passo para traz e se encostando na pia, Sasuke se aproximou mais colando seus corpo enquanto percorria com as mão a fina cintura de Sakura e deslizava pelas costas a abraçando e a fazendo curvar as costa e levantar mais ainda a postura. Sakura tentou se soltar de novo mais sem sucesso.

Sakura: Sasuke aqui não, alguém pode ver

Sasuke: Mais eu não me importo

Sakura: Mais eu sim, apesar de tudo eu tenho uma consideração pela Ino

Sasuke: Como amiga?

Sakura: Não, como pessoa.

Após falar isso Sasuke olhou fundo nos olhos de Sakura, olhos verdes que sempre o encantava, como ela podia ser tão doce e ainda se importar com a Yamanaka apesar de tudo que a loira havia feito com ela?Como ela podia dar uma segunda chance a ele que a havia machucado tanto no passado? Nem ele mesmo o havia se perdoado, mais ela o perdoou, ele sabia que ela ainda guardava magoas era um direito dela, mais ela estava lá com ele, sem relutar em ESTAR com ele, apenas se preocupando se alguém visse. Ele não entendia. Mais era atitudes como essa que o fazia se culpar pelas suas atitudes infantis no passado, fazia se apaixonar cada vez mais pela menina que estava ainda em seus braços, ele amava Ino não poderia negar, criou um laço movido pela paixão com líder de torcida, e todo santo dia enquanto tinha pelo menos cinco minutos de paz se culpava pelo que havia feito com Sakura, depois que Sakura disse que estava tudo acabado entre eles, ele percebeu que nenhum sentimento por maior que fosse apagava Sakura de seu coração e nenhuma amor por outra garota superava o amor que ele sentia por ela, foi difícil reconquistá-la mais ele havia conseguido. E sem se importar com o que viesse acontecer a seguir, a levantou do chão a fazendo sentar na pia e se encaixou entre as pernas da mesma, Sakura se assustou com a atitude do moreno, ele so podia estar fora de si mesmo, mais antes de Sakura falar alguma coisa Sasuke a tomou pelos lábios rosado que ele sabia muito bem o gosto que tinha, e que nunca se cansava de senti-los, Sakura sabia muito bem o que estava pro fim, então nada fez, se ele não se importava ela muito menos iria se importar não nesse momento então entreabriu os lábios sentindo a língua úmida do Uchiha invadindo sua boca e enlaçou o pescoço do mesmo. O beijo estava intenso ate que se separaram por falta de ar, Sakura fitou os olhos ônix e profundos do amado e sorriu balançando a cabeça.

Sakura: pronto conseguiu o que queria não foi? – disse enquanto tirava as mãos de seu pescoço e passava pelo rosto perfeito e liso do moreno. Sasuke levou uma das mãos que estava na cintura de Sakura e colou sobre a mão branca que estava em sua face bronzeada enquanto levava a mesma aos lábios e depositava um terno beijo

Sasuke: Sempre

Sakura: Ótimo agora saia antes que alguém chegue, já é pura sorte ninguém ter entrando aqui – ele apenas sorriu e lhe deu um leve selinho antes de a descer da pia e a depositar no chão se soltando da mesma, antes de sair recebeu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

Com um sorriso no rosto e as mão nos bolso o moreno deixa o banheiro feminino. Sakura se vira para o espelho

Sakura: louco – murmura para si mesmo, solta um longo suspiro – vou ter que retocar o gloss de novo, aff.

Ino estava esperando as meninas chegarem, ela se encontrava no ginásio da escola se alongando ate que ouve alguém atrás dela

Gaara: bom dia loira

Ino: ai meu Deus quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece

Gaara: Mais é desaforada mesmo e é isso que eu adora em você. Mais confesse que adora quando eu apareço.

Ino: Tenho que confessar que sim – disse se virando e encarando o ruivo – Mais quando chegou?

Gaara: Agora junto com a Temari. Por que esta com ciúmes?

Ino: Eu com ciúmes de você? Não se iluda tanto Sabaku – disse voltando a ficar de costa para ele e começando a se alongar de novo

Gaara: se você pensa assim, então não vai se importar em saber que eu demorei para te procurar porque estava com a Matsuri – Ino ao ouvir isso ficou rubra de raiva – sabe ela ate que é bem gostosinha, acho que vou convidá-la para sair

Ino: Não se atreva a fazer isso – disse enquanto se virava para encarar o ruivo – ou eu juro que você não encostara em mim nunca mais, nem em sues sonhos.

Gaara: Ora, ora, e você não tem ciúmes de mim não é? – disse debochado rindo a cara de Ino, que ficou tão irritada com o que Gaara estava planejando fazer que sem pensar duas vezes levantou a mão para bater na cara de Gaara, mais o mesmo a segurou pelo pulso e a prendeu contra a parece – não se atreva a levantar a mão para mim

Ino: Eu te odeio Gaara – disse levantando a outra mão mais que teve o mesmo fim da outra, e logo as duas mãos estava por cima de sua cabeça – me solta – brando a loira

Gaara: Só depois disso – após falar beijo Ino de uma forma dominante, sungando os lábios da loira e enfiando a língua bruscamente dentro de sua boca, a mesma enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo.

O beijo estava mais intenso, as línguas se enrolavam em uma dança sensual para ver quem conseguia tirar mais sabor da boca do outro, as mãos eram curiosas, a mão direita de Gaara esta nas coxas fartas de Ino que estava sobre seu quadril enquanto a outro pairava a cintura, as de Ino subia e desci por dentro da camisa de Gaara, se separaram ofegantes.

Ino: Você não ira marcar um encontro com a Matsuri – o olhava com desprezo

Gaara: Por que você acha que eu te obedeceria?

Ino: Não se atreva Gaara

Gaara: Já me atrevi – disse sorrindo de lado e pegando para si mais uma vez os lábios de Ino, só que dessa vez sem a fúria de antes, apenas para fazê-la calar a boca, se separou dos lábios já vermelhos e inchados de Ino e se soltou da mesma indo em direção a saída do ginásio mais antes ele parou e se virou Para Ino mais uma vez – quem sabe hoje eu não chame a Sakura para sair ou a Hinata? Elas são bem gostosas – Ino fechou os punhos e Gaara continuou andando.

Ino: Odeio você – gritou Ino quando o viu saindo do Ginasio.

Gaara sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça e disse para si mesmo: Mais me ama também loira, assim como eu sinto o mesmo por você.

"_Muitas vezes nos encontramos em uma situação em que estamos divididos, completamente se condições de fazer escolhas, sem saber qual dos dois lados seguir, ele queria poder amar as duas da mesma maneira, ter as duas da mesma maneira, egoísmo? Egocentrismo? Não, apenas indecisão, pois é difícil para uma pessoa que sempre teve tudo ser obrigado a escolher entre duas coisas. Ele não havia se perdoado ainda pelo seu maior erro, e se perguntava se um dia iria conseguir se perdoar, ele errou, e machucou alguém que ate perder não tinha consciência de que era impossível viver sem sua presença quase constante. Ela vive uma batalha com sigo mesmo, o que era certo? Acreditar? Se deixar levar de novo? Se deixar se envolver mais uma vez? Ela sabia m o que seu coração acreditava, ela o havia perdoado apesar de tudo, ela o perdoou pois ainda o amava, mais o medo era mais forte que libertar esse amor, não queria mais uma vez se iludir, será que ela estava sendo tão injusta com ele? Ele provou que a amava, não provou? Depois que caímos uma vez e nos machucamos a ponto de sangrarmos temos medo de cair de novo, pois só quem sofre o tombo sabe o quanto dói e o quanto é difícil levantar do chão e continuar agindo como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Pior que amar e ser esquecido, é amar e não ser correspondido, ela vive isso, ela o ama, sonha com ele, idolatra ele, se importa com ele, e ele? Nem sequer sabe que ela existe, ou sabe mais não dá a mínima, será que pode uma pessoa ser tão desligada a ponto de não perceber um sentimento por de trás de um olhar? Ele não tem olhos para mais ninguém, pelo menos é o que pensa, os dois vivem um relação secreta, proibida e para muito absurda, muitos os vêem como irmãos, mais eles continuam arriscando, continuam levando a relação adiante, sem medo? Mais com amor? Não para as duas, tanto o medo quanto a falta de amor que faz eles se esconderem tanto e não revelar ao mundo o sentimento proibido. Mais de todos a relação mais absurda, intenção e sofredora é aquela que mistura o ódio e o amor, duas coisa completamente diferentes, como óleo e azeite, não se misturam, o amor é o sentimento mais belo que existe, é o querer ver o bem da pessoa amada, é querer estar com a pessoa o tempo todo, o ódio é o oposto do amor, é o lado negro do sentimento, mais em uma relação onde alem do ódio e o amor existe a atração e a sedução, os dois sentimentos distintos viram o perfeito ingrediente para apimentar a relação, ao mesmo tempo em que quer ver a pessoa feliz, quer fazê-la chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que quer vê-la por cima, quer vê-la humilhada, o branco e o negro se misturam nesse sentimento, formando a coloração cinza do sentimento, onde nem o amor e nem o ódio é mais forte, onde tudo é proporcional, mais nem sempre é saudável, não podemos escolher com o dedo quem queremos amar nem quem queremos odiar, não podemos simplesmente dizer __não te amo mais__ que vamos esquecer a pessoa que vive em nosso peito, pois por detrás de um não, existe o gritou sufocante do sim"_

Beijos,

A Garota do Blog.

COontinua

* * *

**No próximo capitulo de Gossip Girl:**

**Cherry: Onde você estava Nabi?**

**Hanabi: Com o Neji**

**Cherry: O que? Aqui na escola? Você não tem medo de ser descobertos não?**

**Hanabi: Ele disse que queria fala comigo.**

**Cherry: Hah, se ele queria falar com você eu sou virgem então.**

**Hanabi: Mais você não é?**

* * *

**Hinata: Sah, novidades**

**Sakura: Então somos duas amigas**

**Hinata: pela sua cara tem um certo alguém no meio**

**Sakura: exatamente e pelo sua a mesma coisa digo**

* * *

**Tenten: O que ouve Ino?**

**Ino: Gaara, a culpa é dele**

**Temari: O que meu irmão aprontou dessa fez?**

* * *

**Kakashi: Bom dia alunos eu sou o professor de química, nessa primeira aula vamos fazer um trabalho em dupla, ao ar livre onde eu escolherei as duplas.**

**Sakura e Ino: Não acredito**

**Não perca o próximo capitulo de Gossip Girl: O começo das aulas e o trabalho não tão bem-vindo.**

_Claudia Boo__: Você tem razão flor, vai ter muita coisa ainda pela frente, muitas confusões, beijos, brigas e muito mais._

_: Bom estou me inspirando na seria que eu mais amo, pode deixar que eu não deixo ninguém na mão, e esta ai mais um capitulo._

_GiGi Haruno: Ai esta mais um capitulo para você flor, estou feliz por estar gostando._


	3. Bendito Trabalho

_**Bendito trabalho**_

Cherry andava pelos corredores da escola a procura de sua amiga, que ate agora não havia chegado, havia duas opções, ou ela não havia acordado, ou apenas tinha sido barrada pelo primo pervertido. Fazia 30 minutos que ela e as amigas estavam sentadas na mesa que ficava em baixo da cerejeira conversando, Sakura foi a primeira a sair falando que iria ao banheiro, mais quando perceberam que minutos depois que a Rosada entrou no banheiro um certo moreno entrou atrás, sabiam que talvez ela fosse demorar um pouco, logo depois Hinata disse algo sobre "ver com o Shika se ele tinha conseguido o favor" e ela para não ficar sozinha enquanto esperava por Sakura e Hinata resolveu ir atrás de Hanabi. Mais antes disso tinham combinado para se encontrarem de novo na mesa depois de 30 minutos. Cherry foi a primeira a chegar, se sentou em seu lugar de costume e ficou olhando para o nada, absolutamente olhando algo além do horizonte, alem do nada que existia ali, esta apenas pensando, mergulhada em seus pensamentos, não preocupada com Hanabi, pois ela sabia muito bem ou apenas imaginava com quem estava, nem curiosa para saber o que Hinata havia combinado com o Shikamaru, pois so por saber que ele era filho do Sr. Nara já imaginava que era liberação para saírem, e muitos menos com a prima, pois se Sakura estava com Sasuke, não tinha muito com que se preocupar, ou pensava assim. Seus pensamentos iam alem dos problemas que ali estavam, iam de encontro ao garoto mais mulherengo, galinha e conquistador da escola, mais que com seu jeito pateticamente divertido a fizera se apaixonar perdidamente apos somente 1 hora de convívio, Naruto Uzumaki, ela não pensava como das outras vezes nos olhos dele, na boca dele, no rosto dele, no corpo dele, ela se lembrava do que tinha visto a exatamente 15 minutos atrás.

FlashBack on:

_Cherry estava a 15 minutos procurando por Hanabi, e nada dela aparecer, estava ficando preocupada e muito, ela havia ligado para o celular da menina diversas vezes e nada dela atender, talvez ela não vinha para o colégio hoje, é talvez._

_Mais do mesmo jeito continuava olhando em todos os quantos do colégio, seguidas vezes, ate o momento onde a mesma olhou para uma espécie de beco que tinha na parede entre o bebedouro e os armários, viu no lado esquerdo da parede ninguém mesmo que aquele que a perseguia em seus sonhos, o loiro esta beijando uma garota que ela não tinha conseguido ver o rosto ainda, Cherry se sentiu mau, se sentiu no momento um lixo, o que mais doía não era o fato dele estar beijando a garota, pois ela já havia se acostumado, volte e meia ele ficava com uma na frente dela, mais o beijo era diferente, ele a beijava com paixão, audácia, desejo, e isso despedaçou por dentro, apesar de mostrar para ele todas as vezes que não se importava com nada que viesse dele, no fundo ela sempre sai machucada, não agüentou ver aquilo por muito tempo, quando ia sair ela o ouviu a chamando com uma voz de quem tinha sido pego fazendo algo de errado, a voz misturava o medo com arrependimento, ela não devia ter visto aquilo, era o que ele repetia em sua cabeça._

_Naruto: Cherry – A menina o encarou, mais a mesma se arrependeu, quem ele beijava era ninguém menos que Samanta, a menina que ela mais odiava no colégio, ate mais que Ino, como ele podia. Não disse absolutamente nada, apenas se virou e saiu dali o mais rápido possível, ignorando a voz de Naruto a chamando._

FlashBack Off

Cherry: Idiota – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto mais uma vez se lembrou do jeito que ele beijou Samanta. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela, chegando por trás, e se sentando do seu lado.

Cherry só foi perceber que tinha alguém sentada ao seu lado, quando em um relance olhou para o lado e viu dois olhos azuis a fitando como se por ele pedissem desculpas. Ela ia se levantar estava decidido e foi o que fez, mais sentiu uma mão a puxando de volta para o lugar pelo braço.

Naruto: Desculpa – disse apenas

Cherry: Pelo que Naruto? – perguntou com uma voz sarcástica – por você ter beijado a garota que eu mais odeio no colégio?

Naruto: Não – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela – por você ter visto e mesmo eu sabendo que você corria o risco de ver não ter feito nada para evitar que você visse.

Cherry ficou inconformado com o que tinha ouvido, então era assim, ele não se importava que a garota que ele beijo com tanto amor fosse sua inimiga mais sim por ela ter visto?

Cherry: Então significa que se eu não estivesse visto você não estaria aqui? – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça – como você pode? – ela disse soltando seu braço que ele ainda segurava – você é meu amigo e ela é minha inimiga, você sabe muito bem a víbora que ela é, e também o que ela fez para mim, que espécie de pessoa é você? Não é você que disse eu poderia confiar em você? Como eu posso confiar depois dessa traição? Naruto você sabe muito bem que eu não á suporto mais mesmo assim a beijou e não foi um beijo comum, você gostou de beijá-la

Cherry sabia bem que não se importava que ele fosse seu amigo e ela sua inimiga, ela se importava com a demonstração de afeto durante o beijo. Ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes

Naruto: Cherry me desculpa, eu sei que você não gosta dela, mais ela é minha ex-namorada e – mais foi interrompido pela mesma

Cherry: Disse certo Naruto Ex-namorada

Naruto: Foi uma recaída

Cherry: Naruto me deixa em paz e nem pense em me dirigir a palavra – ela se levantou outra vez e ele não a impediu, mais quando ela passou pela arvore, de uma forma inesperada ele a prensou a frente da mesma, colando se corpo ao dela e ficando com o rosto a milímetros de distancia

Naruto: Por que esta reagindo assim hein? Não é você que disse que não sentia nada por mim? E que nunca ficaria com um garoto como eu? Para mim isso é ciúmes.

Cherry: eu não sinto nada por você e nunca ficaria com você, eu não sou como essas meninas que você passa a mão e depois vaza, e por que eu sentiria ciúmes de alguém tão sem importância para mim?

Naruto: Para não ter importância alguma para você, esta reagindo muito mau com o que acabou de ver. E por que você tem ciúmes? Me diz você Cherry?.

Cherry: Eu já disse que não tenho motivos para ter ciúmes de você

Naruto: Tem sim, você me ama – as palavra fizeram Cherry paralisar e não conseguir dizer nada e nem negar a verdade, ela o amava, ele continuou a falar - presta atenção Cherry, eu não desisti de você, e não vou desistir antes de ter você integre aos meus braços

Cherry: Ótimo, mais espere deitado, pois em pé cansa e sentado causa hemorróidas.

Naruto: Você não me leva a serio mesmo não é?

Cherry: Ponto para o Naruto, vejo que esta começando a pensar não é?

Naruto: Ótimo, assim o jogo fica mais interessante, escreva o que eu estou dizendo, você não ira resistir por muito tempo, ninguém resiste – Naruto estava tão próximo dela a que a mesma conseguia sentir seu sabor, Cherry estava com as pernas bambas e quando ele a soltou ela teve que se segurar para não cair, nossa como ela odiava esse jeitinho todo bonzão dele, mais se ele pensava que seria fácil tê-la "entregue" como ele mesmo diz, estava enganado, pois nesse jogo podia se jogar dois, e ela nunca perdia.

Naruto ainda não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido, muito menos que o mesmo havia dito o que disse, mais não se sentia arrependido, era o que ele pensava e o que ele iria fazer. Andava bufando de raiva, a prima da Rosada conseguia o tirar de serio era igual Sakura mesmo, muito descarada sempre tinha a resposta na ponta de língua, mais ela não nego quando ele disse que ela o amava, o jogo estava a favor dele, entrou no vestiário masculino onde viu Sasuke sentado em um dos bancos e com o rosto vazio

Naruto: O que ouve? – perguntou ao amigo enquanto se encostava em um pilar de concreto que estava na frente do banco onde o moreno estava sentado – ainda não sabe como terminar com a Ino? Cara eu chegava nela e falava acabou

Sasuke: Você como sempre curto e grosso

Naruto: Melhor isso do que ficar enrolando ela – disse cruzando os braços

Sasuke: Mais eu não estou enrolando a Ino – ele disse serio e confuso

Naruto : Não, não – disse balançando o dedo indicador – estou falando da Sakura.

Sasuke: A Sakura mesmo não quer que eu termine com a Ino.

Naruto: Não quer que você termine com a Ino por causa dela, o que ela mais espera de você Sasuke é que você volte para ela, e você sabe disso, não venha se fazer de burro. Mais ela não quer que você termine com a Ino só para a trocar por ela, Sakura não quer que ninguém passe pelo que ela passou, e ainda por cima que você faça isso de novo.

Sasuke enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, Naruto tinha razão, em tudo. Ele mais uma vez se recordava o que havia feito no passado e mais uma vez se sentia um lixo.

Sasuke: O problema não é que eu não sei o que falar para Ino, eu não sei se eu quero terminar com ela – Naruto arregala os olhos com as palavras do moreno – eu estou realmente gostando da Ino, Naruto. E não sei se quero terminar com ela.

Naruto: Então deixe a Sakura ser feliz com outro – disse serio pela primeira vez em muito tempo

Sasuke: Eu não posso – disse fitando o amigo – eu não iria conseguir, eu a amo.

Naruto: então se a ama mesmo como disse, faça algo bom para ela, você ate agora só a fez sofrer, Sasuke você é meu melhor amigo então eu sei o que você fez para ela, e o que você sentiu, assim como ela confia em mim, e foi no meu ombro que ela chorou e desabafou, então cara, não a faça passar por aquilo de novo, ela não é tão forte como aparenta, ela não agüentaria. Você tem duas opções ama-a ou deixe-a.

Sasuke: Eu não posso deixá-la Naruto, não de novo. – Sasuke olhou para o amigo que balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação

Naruto: faça como quiser, mais se lembre que a Sakura é muito melhor que a Ino, e não falo somente na beleza, mais sim no caráter – após dizer isso o mesmo sai deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Cherry: Onde você estava Nabi?

Hanabi: Com o Neji

Cherry: O que? Aqui na escola? Você não tem medo de ser descobertos não?

Hanabi: Ele disse que queria fala comigo.

Cherry: Hah, se ele queria somente falar com você eu sou virgem então.

Hanabi: Mais você não é?

Cherry: é claro que sim

Hanabi: Então por que disse aquilo?

Cherry: A sei lá, eu sempre tive vontade de dizer isso – Hanabi apenas rodeou os olhos – mais então o que ele queria com você?

Hanabi: Nada, você tem razão

Cherry: Oh que novidade – disse se fingindo de surpresa – bem típico do Neji

Hanabi: típico dos homens amiga

Cherry: Tanto faz

Hanabi: Aiai, o Sasuke ta em todas hein

Cherry: Nessa eu bonhei

Hanabi: Novidade seria você entender

Cherry: Olha o respeito menina – Hanabi ri a repreensão da amiga

Hanabi: Parece minha mãe

Cherry: calada

Hanabi: depois discutimos, vamos para a sala que já vai bater o sino.

Sakura estava indo em direção a sua sala quando no meio do caminho se encontra com Hinata.

Hinata: Sah, novidades – disse Hinata animada

Sakura: Então somos duas amigas – disse soltando um suspiro pesado

Hinata: pela sua cara tem um certo alguém no meio

Sakura: exatamente e pelo sua a mesma coisa digo.

Hinata: Quem conta primeiro?

Sakura: fique a vontade amiga – disse Sakura parando e olhando para amiga – eu não to afim de entrar na primeira aula

Hinata: Sakura não – disse Hinata a repreendendo – é a primeira aula

Sakura: Hina por favor eu to com problemas.

Hinata: Sah – ela olhou para Sakura mais uma vez e a mesma estava fazendo uma carinha de pidona – ta bom – Sakura soltou um grito baixo e começou a bater as mãos e pular

Sakura: Hina você é a melhor – disse abraçando a amiga – vamos para nosso recinto, mais antes vamos chamar as meninas?

Hinata: Aham, se não chamarmos elas dão cria.

Sakura na mesma hora tira seu celular da bolsa e começa a digitar a seguinte mensagem:

"** Vamos perder o primeiro horário, não estou afim de ficar na sala vendo o Sasuke e a Ino juntos e a Hina tem novidades, pelo que parece é boa, então temos que deixar tudo planejado para hoje a noite. Beijos,**

**Nos encontramos no lugar de sempre.**

**S.H.**"

Sakura: Vamos.

Cherry e Hanabi estavam quase entrando na sala quando chega a mensagem no celular de Cherry.

Cherry: Vamos perder o primeiro horário – disse respondendo a mensagem de Sakura

Hanabi: Por que? – pergunta a olhando confusa

Cherry: Temos coisas a resolver, pronto e enviar. – disse enviando uma mensagem para Sakura - Vamos logo Nabi antes de o professor chegue – disse puxando a mão da amiga. Logo mais as duas avistam Hinata e Sakura sentada na mesa que sempre elas sentam.

Hanabi: O que ouve?

Sakura: Não quero ter que encarar o Sasuke e a Ino juntos – disse fazendo bico – pelo menos agora.

Cherry: Ai prima – disse indo abraçar a amiga

Hinata: você tinha que resolver logo com o Sasuke amiga.

Hanabi: ela tem razão Sah.

Sakura: Eu sei, ai eu daria tudo para não ver os dois juntos hoje.

Cherry: já sei como – disse com um sorriso sapeca – vamos sair

Hinata: ta louca? Sair como?

Cherry: Da escola oras

Hinata: bebeu como vamos fazer isso?

Cherry: A Nabi consegue

Hanabi: Eu? – Hanabi estava confusa

Cherry: esqueceu do podre que você sabe sobre o porteiro

Hanabi: meninas, acho que temos passe livre para fora da escola – disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ino entra na sala bufando de raiva e torcendo para que Sasuke não a visse assim.

Por sorte o mesmo não havia chegado a sala ainda, o que ela estranhou. Se ajuntou com Temari e Tenten e conversavam alegremente.

Ino puxa a cadeira e se senta logo em seguida enterrando o rosto nas mãos e soltando uma exclamação baixa: "droga"

Tenten: O que ouve Ino?

Ino: Gaara, a culpa é dele

Temari: O que meu irmão aprontou dessa fez? – mais antes de Ino responder o professor entra na sala

Kakashi: Bom dia alunos eu sou o professor de química, nessa primeira aula vamos fazer um trabalho em dupla, ao ar livre onde eu escolherei as duplas.

Todos os alunos começam a reclamar baixo, mais Ino por não estar com um humor muito bom se levanta e diz

Ino: Como é? Você mau chegou e já quer passa trabalho para gente? Quem pensa que é? – Na hora que ela termina de dizer entra na sala Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara

Kakashi: O seu professor mocinha, e é bom segurar essa língua se não na próxima vez ira reclamar para a diretora – Ino volta a se sentar indignada.

Os meninos vão para seus lugares, todos no fundo, e o professor começa a falar sobre o trabalho.

Kakashi: Eu quero uma apresentação da dupla sobre qualquer um dos temas que você aprenderam no ano passado, vamos ver ate onde você sabem, uma pequena observação, gosto de trabalha com casais, então as duplas são casais - logo depois se virou escrevendo algo no quadro.

Se passou cinco minutos e todos da sala conversavam. Quando Kakashi sai para de escrever e sai da frente do quadro

Kakashi: essas são as duplas. E eu não quero nenhuma reclamação sobre minha escolha. O trabalho será para daqui a duas semana. Na segunda feira no meu terceiro horário de aula com vocês. E é só - disse enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira – onde estão a Srtª Haruno e a Srtª Hyuuga?

Naruto vendo que as amigas não estavam na sala e com certeza tinham matado aula, logo inventou uma desculpa

Naruto: A Hinata passou mal e a Sakura foi com ela para casa

Kakashi: Certo – disse meio desconfiado.

"_Muitas vezes por sermos orgulhosos de mais corremos o risco de perder aquilo que amamos, mais infelizmente ou felizmente não é caso dela. Ela não confessa seu amor pelo simples fato de querer ser levado a serio, ela não é igual a garotas daquele lugar, ela quer ser valorizada pela pessoa que ama, não quer ser usada e logo depois ser jogada fora. Mais é difícil para ela, pois ela não suporta o ver com outra. Ela se pergunta sempre se um dia dará certo, se um dia ele seria dela, mais nunca conseguiu as respostas e com o tempo espera conseguir. Ele não entende o porque da distancia que ela coloca para ambas, melhor ele entende sim. Ele a quer mais do que qualquer garota que já quis e ira fazer tudo para conseguir tê-la, mais ela é linha dura também. E esse jogo pode ser jogada por dois, e ela ira entra nele para mostrar do que é capaz. As vezes nos encontramos tão perdidos em nos mesmo, não sabendo ao certo o que devemos fazer que nos encontramos prestes a cair de um abismo, e quando ouvimos a verdade é como se déssemos mais uma passo para cair nele. O medo não é de cair no abismo, mais sim que ele não tenha fim, e que você fique lá por muito tempo. A indecisão se resume a isso, não temos medo de entrar nessa indecisão mais sim de não sair dela. Amigos, o que seria delas sem eles? São os seres que te levantam, que te ajudam e que te diverte. E é isso que todas elas tem em comum, amigo verdadeiros e é isso que faz da vida delas mais fácil e divertida_"

**Beijinho,**

**A Garota do Blog.**

**COontinua.**

* * *

**Nos próximos capitulo de Gossip Girl: A garota do blog:**

* * *

**Hinata: Não acredito que eu to participando disso**

**Sakura: Ai Hina desencana**

**Cherry: è, vamos curtir o momento. E gente, eu to precisando de chocolate**

**Sakura: Então somos duas**

**Hinata: Três**

**Hanabi: Vamos logo antes que nos pegue.**

* * *

**Ino: Eu não aceito isso. Quem você pensa que é?**

**Kakashi: Sou o professor Srtª**

**Ino: Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka**

**Kakashi: Srtª Yamanaka. Ponha-se no seu lugar, porque se não ira reclamar com a diretora**

**Ino: Mais por que eu não posso fazer o trabalho com o Sasuke? Ele é meu namorado.**

* * *

**Temari: O que ouve Tenten?**

**Tenten: Eu vou desistir do Neji**

**Temari: O que?**

**Tenten: Cansei...**

* * *

**Não perca o próximo capitulo de Gossip Girl: Desabafos**

**Beijos,**


	4. Desabafos

As meninas continuavam apreensivas esperando Hanabi aparecer dizendo se conseguir ou não fazer a agente sair da escola

Sakura: Ai Nabi ate que enfim – disse vendo a amiga se aproximar – conseguiu?

Hanabi: O que você acha? – perguntou fazendo cara de sapeca

Cherry: Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo

As meninas saíram do portão do colégio, estavam paradas do lado de fora da escola.

Sakura: Hanabi – Hanabi olhou para a Rosada – como você conseguiu fazer o porteiro nos liberar?

Hanabi: Eu vi ele assediando uma aluna um dia desses, dês de então ele faz tudo que eu mando

Cherry: Eu tenho uma amiga muito esperta

Hanabi: pode crer

Hinata: Não acredito que eu to participando disso

Sakura: Ai Hina desencana

Cherry: è, vamos curtir o momento. E gente, eu to precisando de chocolate

Sakura: Então somos duas

Hinata: Três

Hanabi: Vamos logo antes que nos pegue.

Sakura levou os dedos as lábios cor de rosa e soltou um assovio alto fazendo com que um taxi parece na frente delas na hora e logo depois elas entrando no mesmo e indo em direção ao centro da cidade

Taxista: Matando aula meninas?

Sakura: Não, não. Fomos liberadas mais cedo

Taxista: certo, para onde?

Hinata: Para a casa de café mais próxima

Taxista: Ok, vamos indo para lá.

**Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno**

**Ino Yamanaka e Gaara Sabaku**

**Shikamaru Nara e Temari Sabaku**

**Neji Hyuuga e Tenten Mitsashi**

**Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga**

**Entre outros nomes**

Ino ao ver a primeira dupla e a segunda fica rubra de raiva e se levanta do seu lugar na hora e batendo com a mão na carteira fazendo com que o eco do barulho se espalhasse pela sala silenciosa

Ino: Eu não aceito isso. Quem você pensa que é?

Kakashi: Sou o professor Srtª – disse pausando como se perguntasse o nome dela

Ino: Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka – disse como se estivesse se apresentando a realeza de uma forma que mostrava o orgulho que tinha de seu nome.

Kakashi: Srtª Yamanaka. Ponha-se no seu lugar, porque se não ira reclamar com a diretora

Ino: Mais por que eu não posso fazer o trabalho com o Sasuke? Ele é meu namorado.

Kakashi: Serio? – Ino balançou a cabeça – certo então quando eu pedir um trabalho sobre educação sexual coloco os dois juntos – a sala inteira ri com o comentário sarcástico do professor para cima de Ino, fazendo a mesma ficar com mais raiva

Ino: Por que não troca pelo menos as duas primeiras duplas? – perguntou ainda indignada

Kakashi: Você – disse apontando para um garoto com um corte de cabelo nada moderno que lembrava uma tigela – Qual é seu nome?

Garoto: Rock Lee professor

Kakashi: Certo Sr° Lee. Quem é o professor aqui?

Lee: O senhor – disse encabulado

Kakshi: Isso mesmo Sr° Lee, muito obrigado – agora voltava a olhar Ino – respondido sua pergunta? Eu não mudo as duplas porque eu sou o professor daqui, eu que dou as ordens e aluna como você, quem só tem aparência e notas vermelhas tem que dança conforme a minha musica – Ino estava intimidada – então como eu ordenei agora pouco ponha-se em seu devido lugar, abra o livro e comece a pelo menos usar sua cabeça para algo alem de segurar seu cabelo.

Ino estava com tanta raiva e tão envergonha que se sentou na hora, seus olhos lacrimejavam, nunca ninguém e nem seus pais falaram com ela desse jeito, a loira olhou para Sasuke que estava com os olhos e o punho fechado em sinal de estresse e logo depois para Gaara que mirava o professor com olhos assassinos, não era só Ino que não tinha gostado da forma como ele havia dirigido a palavra a ela, mais nem Sasuke e muito menos Gaara gostaram.

As meninas se encontravam em uma casa de chá conversando e esperando seus devidos pedidos que não tardou a chegar.

Cherry: Obrigada – disse a garçonete

Hanabi: Então o que ouve para você duas quererem sair do colégio?

Sakura: Na verdade foi eu que quis sair e arrastei a Hina comigo

Cherry: E por que prima?

Sakura: Você viram que quando eu entrei no banheiro logo depois Sasuke entrou não foi? – Cherry e Hinata balançaram a cabeça

Hanabi: O Sasuke fez isso? – Sakura acenou – Uau, ele precisava te ver mesmo – Hanabi mostrou um sorriso malicioso fazendo Sakura corar – eu ate imagino o que rolou naquele banheiro

Sakura: Não rolou nada que você esteja pensando

Hanabi: e como você sabe no que eu estou pensando?

Sakura: Advinha? – perguntou sarcástica – quem é a pervertida do grupo

Hanabi: Não sei quem? – perguntou ingenuamente – a Hina? – isso fez as três inclusive Hanabi rir – certo Sah, sem besteira, o que o Sasuke fez para você?

Sakura: De ruim nada

Cherry: Então por que quis matar aula?

Sakura: Quando eu entrar na sala quem ele provavelmente vai beijar?

Hanabi: Saquei

Sakura: Eu quero evitar ao Maximo vê ele com a Ino, apesar de saber que eles se beijam, mais o que os olhos não vê o coração não sente não é?

Hinata: exatamente – concordou a amiga – e você Cherry? Por que esta com essa carinha? – disse olhando a menina

Cherry: Naruto – disse apenas

Sakura: O que aquele tapado fez? – perguntou furiosa

Cherry: O que ele fez? – Os olhos de Cherry começavam a marejar – ele apenas beijo a Samanta e alem do mais disse que não se arrependia

Sakura: ele disse isso? – perguntou incrédula

Cherry: Não com essas palavras mais deu a entender

Hinata: E?

Cherry: A gente discutiu, o que me machucou não foi ele ter a beijado – ela parou e pensou – não isso também, mais o que MAIS doeu foi ele ter a beijado com tanta paixão.

Sakura: Prima

Cherry: Não Sah, deixa eu terminar – a rosada balançou a cabeça – ele disse que eu tinha ciúmes dele, eu perguntei o porque eu teria ciúmes dele se eu nem me importava com ele – ela parou de falar se lembrando do que ele disse: "Você me ama"

Hanabi: O que ele disse amiga?

Cherry: Ele disse que é porque eu o amava

Hinata: E você?

Cherry: Não disse nada

Hinata: Mais ele esta certo Cherry – Cherry ia responder mais Hinata a interrompeu – não é uma pergunta – Cherry abaixou a cabeça

Cherry: Ele disse que não desistira de mim

Sakura: Isso é bom – Cherry olhou espantada para a prima, Sakura tratou logo de se explicar – ninguém nunca deu um fora nele Cherry, bom ate agora – Sakura tomou mais um pouco de seu chocolate-quente e voltou a falar – você foi a primeira, e se ele disse que não desistiu de você é porque algo ele sente –Cherry ficou em silencio enquanto levava o suco de maracujá aos lábios

Hanabi: E você Hina? – disse apenas para quebrar o clima ruim – o que deu? Conseguiu?

Hinata: Sim – ela disse com os olhos brilhando – o Shika conseguiu

Hanabi: Ótima, meninas temos que arrasar hoje, principalmente você mana, tem que deixar o Uchiha louquinho

Sakura: que Uchiha? – perguntou aparentando ciúmes

Hanabi: Calma Sah não é o seu

Sakura: è bom pois de concorrência já basta a Ino e as meninas da cidade inteira – Hanabi riu – tem razão você tem que estar linda

Cherry: Que tal compras?

Sakura: boa compras. Vamos nos arrumar para hoje, e vai ser bom para nos duas prima – disse olhando para Cherry – assim saímos da depressão – Cherry sorriu para a Prima, ela agradecia a Deus por ter amiga como Hinata e Hanabi e uma prima tão boa como Sakura.

A aula havia acaba, todos haviam saído da sala, só estava lá Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara

Sasuke: Naruto que historia é essa da Hinata estar doente e a Sakura ter ido embora com ela?

Naruto: O que você queria que eu dissesse Sasuke? Que ela não veio a aula? Sabe muito bem que a Ino iria negar só para ver as duas com suspensão. Foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça

Shikamaru: Mais onde será que elas estão?

Neji: Não sei mais com certeza a Hanabi e a Cherry estão juntas

Naruto: eu tenho uma ligeira idéia

Gaara: Onde?

Naruto: A Hanabi tem passe livre para sair da escola

Gaara: Como? Passe livre?

Neji: ela sabe de alguns pobres do porteiro

Sasuke: que seria?

Neji: ela nunca me disse

Sasuke: Mais você acha que elas?

Naruto: com certeza

Tenten estava sentada na arquibancada do Ginasio, esperando as lideres chegarem. O ensaio era para ter sido no primeiro horário, mais havia sido cancelado e agora seria realizado. A primeira a chegar foi Temari que viu como a amiga estava e foi falar com a morena

Temari: O que ouve Tenten?

Tenten: Eu vou desistir do Neji

Temari: O que?

Tenten: Cansei de amá-lo – disse levantando os olhos e fazendo Temari ver que ela chorava – ele não da a mínima, hoje foi a gota d água

Temari: amiga – Temari abraçou Tenten – não desista dele menina

Tenten: Não consigo mais Tema, não tenho mais condições, não tenho mais forças, não agüento mais sofrer – Tenten olhava a amiga – todo dia é a mesma coisa, eu chego no meu quarto e choro, choro e me perguntou o que eu não tenho que as garotas que ele se interessa tem? Me pergunto porque tenho que me apaixonar justamente por ele – Tenten chorava mais ainda – por que Tema? Por que justo por ele?E por que a indiferença dele comigo?

Temari: Nos não decidimos quem devemos amar Pucca – disse meigamente o apelido de infância da amiga – nosso coração que escolhe, esta no nosso destino

Tenten: Destino? Mais que destino é esse que nos quer ver sofrer?

Temari: Amiga para chegarmos as rosas temos que passar pelos espinhos. Lembre-se – Tenten apenas acena com a cabeça e se levanta indo em direção ao há algum lugar.

Neji estava muito preocupado com Hanabi. Onde ela podia estar? Não estava mais agüentando. Foi ate seu armário e o abriu para guardar se matéria quando abriu a porta dele caiu um bilhete cor-de-rosa que liberava o cheiro embriagante de lavanda. Escrito com letras delicadas, as palavra que estavam no bilhete surpreenderão o Hyuuga. Quem poderia ter escrito aquilo? Era uma pergunta que não tinha resposta, pensou em jogas o papel no lixo, mais naquelas palavras o fazia não conseguir jogar fora o bilhete, então o guardo no meio e um dos seus livros, logo depois fechando o armário e saindo com as mãos no bolso e pensando nas ultima palavras escritas no bilhete com aroma de lavanda "de alguém que te ama mais do que tudo".

_" Ter coragem não é lutar pelo que mais se quer,_

_Mais sim desistir do que mais se ama._

_Eu desisti mais não por não ter mais_

_Condições de lutar._

_Mais sim por não ter mais_

_Condições de sofrer._

_De alguém que te ama mais do que tudo."_

**Beijinhos**

**A Garoto do blog.**

CoOntinua.


	5. Mansão Haruno

Ino: Sasuke finalmente te encontrei, onde estava? – perguntou correndo em direção ao moreno que ao vê-la apenas abraçou-a

Sasuke: Fazendo uma ligação

Ino: Para quem? – disse curiosa

Sasuke: Para o Itachi – mentiu

Ino: Ligou para ele para que Sasuke?

Sasuke: Problemas loira, problema – disse a calando com um beijo demorado que a mesma retribuiu com gosto.

Naruto: Cof, cof – Naruto havia acabado de chegar junto com Gaara que não estava gostando nada da cena que presenciava – poxa, mau chego e já estou segurando vela? Tsc tsc

Ino se separou de Sasuke e viu Gaara ali junto com Naruto, ela percebeu que o ruivo não estava muito feliz com a cena que via, então ela tentou arrumar um assunto

Ino: Vai La em casa hoje? – pergunto ainda grudada no pescoço de Sasuke

Sasuke: Hoje não vai dar loira

Ino: Por que não? – perguntou fazendo bico

Sasuke: Tenho que resolver uns problemas para meu pai – mentiu outra vez olhando para Naruto como que para ele ajudasse e deu certo

Naruto: è verdade Ino – disse entendendo o recado do Uchiha – temos problemas da empresa.

Ino: Temos? Você também Naruto?

Sasuke: Não ficou sabendo? – disse agora olhando para Ino e logo depois para Naruto

Naruto: Nossos pais fizeram sociedade e como os pais do Sasuke não estão na cidade e o meu esta também viajando sobrou para nos dois resolver

Ino: E como dois garotos de 18 anos farão isso? – a loira estava intrigada com o assunto, ela já desconfiava da mentira

Sasuke: Meu irmão vai nos ajudar, por isso liguei para ele

Naruto: E nosso advogado também – Naruto ajudava o amigo na mentira,e Ino começava a acreditar

Ino: Certo então – disse dando de ombros, mais logo ouviu uma voz a chamando

Alguém: Ino – a loira olhou em direção a voz e viu Temari e Tenten se aproximando

Temari: Maninho – disse apertando as bochechas do irmão – o que faz aqui na escola ate agora?

Gaara: Por que Tema? – perguntou tentando tirando as mãos de Temari de sua bochecha – pelo que eu sabia eu estudo aqui

Temari: Eu sei – Disse passando a mão no cabelo – so que é estranho ver você AINDA aqui

Ino: Estranho mesmo – disse olhando para o ruivo e logo depois para as meninas – por que me chamavam? Algum problema

Tenten: Não, não Ino. Só que temos que ensaiar.

Ino: A sim. Mais falando em ensaio onde você foi aquela hora Pucca?

Tenten: Ino sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Pucca – disse fazendo voz de brava apenas para brincar com Ino

Ino: Mais você sabe que é minha Puccinha do coração

Naruto: Cara isso soou muito gay – disse rindo das meninas

Ino: se fosse você que tivesse falado talvez soaria mesmo seu troglodita – disse dando as costa para Naruto – então não respondeu – falou para Tenten

Tenten: Depois eu digo tudo em detalhes agora vamos Ino – disse puxando as amigas

Ino: Ta bom. Tchau amor, tchau meninos – os meninos apenas deram um aceno com a cabeça e logo saíram

Gaara: Que historia é essa?

Naruto: Que historia?

Gaara: Você e o Sasuke trabalharem? Vai chover canivete – disse tirando com a cara dos amigos

Sasuke: A cala boca Gaara e vamos logo – disse dando um peteleco na testa do ruivo – e alias o que faz ainda na escola?

Gaara: Ah cara ate você? – disse incrédulo

Naruto: è foguinho ta pegando má fama – disse rindo do amigo

Gaara: Pior que a sua? Não chego perto – disse rindo e saindo correndo com Naruto atrás e gritando algo do timo "vou deixar sua cara roxa seu ruivo de uma figa".

Um taxi parou na frente da mansão Haruno e dela saíram quatro meninas cheias de sacola e logo mais entrando dentro da "casa"

Sakura: Mãe a senhora esta ai? – gritou Sakura colocando as sacolas em cima do sofá

Pennelope: Estou aqui querida – disse descendo as escadas – o que faz aqui a essa hora? E com as meninas? E cheia de sacolas? – encheu a menina de perguntas – estava matando aula Sakura?

Sakura: Não mãe liberaram a gente mais cedo

Pennelope: Sei – disse desconfiada – e a Cherry ta seguindo o mesmo caminho que você não é senhorita

Cherry: Ai tia fazer o que? Esta no sangue – disse sentando e logo depois cruzando as perna na poltrona

Sakura: Mamãe não diz que nunca matou aula na vida – disse a rosada colocando a mão no quadril

Pennelope: Isso não vem ao caso agora – disse fazendo a mesma posse da filha – Hina, Nabi – ela olhou para as meninas – como vai a Nelly?

Hinata: Oi tia – disse sorrindo para a Srª Haruno – ela esta bem e vai vir aqui hoje

Pennelope: Eu espero que sim, que amiga eu tenho que nem me visitar visita

Sakura: Certo mãe na verdade queremos te pedir um favor

Pennelope: Digam

Sakura: Sabe aqueles sapatos que a senhora vez para a coleção de inverno de Paris? – Pennelope apenas acenou com a cabeça – podemos pegar alguns pares?

Pennelope: E posso saber para que?

Sakura: depois eu te conto com mais calma – Pennelope olhou desconfiada para as meninas - Então mãe vai nos ajudar?

Pennelope: Escolham e fiquem a vontade, tem acessórios também – disse sorrindo e quando ia se retirar Hanabi a chamou

Hanabi: Mais queremos sua ajuda

Pennelope: Vamos La então – disse sorrindo para as meninas e indo em direção ao seu ateliê. – me mostrem as roupas

Cada uma tirou a peça de roupa que iria usar a noite e mostrou para Pennelope.

Pennelope: são lindas – disse olhado para cada pesa com cautela – certo vamos lá – disse se virando para onde estava os sapato – Hinata – disse entregando a morena um sapato de salto alto da cor rosa bordado com pedras na fita que ficava acima dos dedos e as que estava no tornozelo e com uma fita de cetim rosa que amarava a sandália acima do tornozelo – Sakura – entregou a filha uma sandália com uma tira em cima dos dedos, uma outro na metade do pé e uma fita no tornozelo que dava varias voltas nos próprio antes de prender em uma laço prefeito. Na ponta do tira que estava em cima dos dedos ate a fita de cetim em cima do tornozelo tinha um pingente em formato de coração prateado. O salto era fino e trabalhado no prata – Cherry – entregou a sobrinha um scarpin prata – e por fim Hanabi – disse dando a menina uma sandália prateada de amarra ate a metade da panturrilha – os acessórios podem ser simples pois as roupas são lindas – disse sorrindo para as meninas

Hanabi: Certo, muito obrigada Pennih – disse dando um beijo na mãe de Sakura – podemos deixar as coisas aqui?

Cherry: Claro ai a gente se troca todo mundo aqui – as irmãs Hyuuga acenar e se despediram das amigas antes de irem embora para suas casas.

Sakura e Cherry já haviam almoçado as garotas agora estava no quarto da rosada.

Cherry: Ele vai vir aqui hoje? – disse deitada sobre a cama da prima e olhando para a mesma que estava sentada em um dos seus pufes rosa

Sakura: Qual dos dois? – disse abaixando a revista de moda que lia – o Naruto ou o Sasuke? – Cherry fez uma careta de desgosto quando ouviu o nome do loiro

Cherry: O Sasuke

Sakura: Também – disse antes de voltar sua atenção para a revista

Cherry: Também? – disse fazendo a prima olhar para ela novamente

Sakura: O Naruto não desmarcou nada – disse colocando a revista de lado – Prima para com essa criancice

Cherry: Que criancice Sakura? – perguntou com a voz alterada – ele que ficou com a Samanta, ele sabe que eu odeio a menina

Sakura: Você não é nada dele prima – disse levantando e indo em direção a seu closet

Cherry: Eu sou amiga dele – disse se levantando e indo em direção a sacada que ficava no quarto

Sakura: Sim – disse de dentro do closet – mais mesmo eu sendo melhor amiga dele e odiando assim como você a Samanta por motivos que todos sabem eu não estou tão zangada com ele Cherry, isso é ciúmes isso sim – disse saindo do closet com uma muda de roupa

Cherry: Ciúmes? Dele? – soltou uma risada fingida e logo depois fechou a cara – me faça rir – disse voltando para a sacada

Sakura: Ciúmes dele sim – Cherry se virou para falar algo a prima mais a mesma não deixou – o que eu posso te dizer é que ele gosta de você mais ainda não sabe, Naruto esta confuso com esse novo sentimento, ele nunca desejou tanto uma menina e nunca foi rejeitado, para ele é apenas uma atração muito forte, mais não é apenas isso, ele vai descobrir com o tempo o que sente Cherry você tem que ter calma.

Cherry: Eu vou ter calma Sakura – disse olhando para prima e logo depois se dirigindo para a porta – mais eu vou dar um empurrãozinho para ele descobrir o que sente por mim – disse olhando para a prima e mandando um beijo pelo vento e saindo

Sakura: Ai Cherry o que você vai aprontar? – disse para si mesmo mais logo depois seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Após sair do quarto da prima Cherry foi ate o ateliê da tia para conversar com a mesma. Ao entrar ela vê que a mesma estava olhando algumas fotos não queria incomodar então apenas ficou observando a mesma

Pennelope: O que ouve querida? – disse percebendo a presença da sobrinha

Cherry: Nada tia, só que eu não sei se o que eu vou fazer é certo – disse indo em direção a uma das cadeiras

Pennelope: E o que você quer fazer? – disse olhando para Cherry

Cherry: Fazer ciúmes em alguém – disse olhando para baixo

Pennelope: No Naruto? – perguntou

Cherry: Como sabe? – levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante

Pennelope: Eu apenas sei querida – disse sorrindo amavelmente para a menina – não vou dizer para não fazer ciúmes nele, mais vou te alertar

Cherry: Alertar? – perguntou confusa

Pennelope: Sim, tome cuidado pois quem pode sair ferida e enciumada é você mesmo – Cherry apenas acenou com a cabeça – fiquei sabendo que ele e o Sasuke vão vir aqui hoje

Cherry: Você sabe que o Sasuke vai vir aqui?

Pennelope: Sakura não me esconde nada querida, sim eu sabia como sei de tudo que esta acontecendo na vida da minha filha – Cherry arregalou os olhos, não sabia que Pennelope sabia do caso da filha com o Uchiha mais novo – Sakura me a dois anos atrás contou e chorou no meu colo quando ela terminou com o Sasuke, ela também me contou que o mesmo queria voltar com ela, e apesar de ser algo escondido eles voltaram

Cherry: E a senhora não brigou com ela?

Pennelope: Não florzinha, Sakura tem mais cabeça do que imaginamos, ela gosta do Sasuke e eu sinto que ele gosta dela de verdade, não adiantaria muito em a proibir desde pequena ela tem já sabe o que quer, e se eu falasse que não ela ficaria com ele escondida – Cherry sorrio para tia, Sakura tinha sorte de ter uma mãe assim

Cherry: Você tem razão em tudo que fala tia, bom eu vou tomar banho – disse se levantando e saindo do ateliê.

Já era 13:30 Sakura tinha acabada de sair do banho e agora estava descendo as escadas para ir ate a cozinha comer algo, mais antes mesmo de terminar de descer as escadas ela ouve a campainha e vai atender , ao abrir a porta encontra com Sasuke usando apenas uma regata colada preta e uma calça jeans, para ela simplesmente a melhor paisagem que algum poderia ver, e exatamente a mesma coisa que ele pensou quando viu uma garota de cabelos rosas usando um shorts balone jeans e uma regata Pink abrir a porta. Sakura quando o vi abriu um sorriso doce que o brilho iam para os olhos esmeraldas.

Sakura: Chegou cedo – disse dando espaço para ele entrar, mais o mesmo apenas cruzou os braço e olhou de cima a baixo a rosada reparando nas curvas desenvolvidas da mesma, logo depois exibindo um sorriso de lado e olhando nos olhos verdes

Sasuke: Posso ir embora se você quiser – Sakura revirou os olhos e o segurou pela mão o fazendo entrar

Sakura: Ai para de ser bobo, vamos o Naruto ainda não chegou – disse enquanto o puxava para dentre com um sorriso maroto

Sasuke: Chegou sim

Sakura: Chegou? – perguntou olhando para o moreno

Naruto: Olha eu aqui – disse um loiro entrando na mansão Haruno com um sorriso bobo no rosto – tsc, tsc, tsc mal o Sasuke chegou e você já esta agarrando ele Sakura – ao ouvir isso Sakura fica vermelha na hora e leva uma das mãos ao rosto murmurando bem baixou "meu Deus"! Sasuke vendo situação em que o loiro meteu a Rosada levantou a mão dando um tapa na nuca do amigo

Sasuke: Pensa antes de falar Naruto

Naruto: Foi mal – disse rindo da cara da rosada

Sakura: Foi mal? Foi péssimo Naruto – disse encarando o amigo – entra logo seu tapado

Naruto: Cadê a Cherry? – perguntou curioso mais não obteve resposta.

As meninas tinham acabado de chegar a escola para ensaiar outra vez, estavam só esperando Ino chegar, a mesma tinha ligado avisando que estava a caminho, não demorou muito para a loira aparecer a entrada do ginásio chamando a tenção para si, pois por onde Ino Yamanaka passava deixa todo mundo olhando para a mesma deslumbrados com sua beleza. Ino chegava com um short curto rosa e uma regata rosa com as laterais rosa, tênis da Puma rosa e uma bolsa da Carmem steffens e varias pulseiras e fitas no braço e com uma maquiagem meio forte no rosto

Temari: Ino isso é um ensaio – disse observando a amiga chegar

Ino: Eu sei coração – disse como se não tivesse entendido a indireta

Tenten: Sabe? Então porque veio para um desfile de moda? – perguntou colocando as mãos no quadril

Ino: Nunca se sabe quem ira aparecer – disse colocando a bolsa em um banco e da mesma tirando um espelho de mãos enquanto retocava o batom.

Temari: O Sasuke não ira vir treinar hoje – disse se virando e começando a se alongar – e nem o Gaara

Ino: Quem disse que eu estava pensando no seu irmão? – perguntou enquanto guardava o espelho na bolsa

Tenten: E precisa dizer? – Tenten seguiu também os movimentos de Temari e começou a se alongar sendo acompanhadas por Ino

Ino: oras cala a boca – diz dando de ombros

Naruto: Você não me respondeu ainda onde esta a Cherry – perguntou pela centésima vez olhando a rosada sentada no mesmo sofá que o Uchiha com as pernas em cima das deles enquanto lixava as unhas. Ela nada respondeu então o loiro olho para o moreno que estava mexendo em algo no seu celular – será que alguém aqui ta prestando atenção no que eu digo?

Sakura: O que? – disse tirando sua atenção das unhas e olhando o amigo – ai Naruto espera daqui a pouco ela desce – disse logo depois voltando a lixar as unhas

Naruto: Já faz meia hora que chegamos – disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito

Sasuke: E já faz 25 minutos que você não para de perturbar – Falou o moreno sem se importar em prestar atenção no loiro.

Quando Naruto ia dizer algo a aparece Cherry na escada usando um vestido florido e rodado

Cherry: Desculpa a demora meus amores – disse descendo e indo cumprimentar Sasuke com um beijo no rosto – estava ajudando a minha tia

Sakura: Hum – disse sem um pingo de interesse, mais foi obrigada a prestar atenção na prima ao sentir uma almofado bater na sua cabeça – o que é? – perguntou nervosa

Cherry: Preste mais atenção quando eu estiver falando – disse cruzando os braço e se virando e logo depois sentindo a almofada que ela havia jogado em Sakura acertar sua cabeça – ai.

Sakura: Agora aprende – disse rindo da cara mau humorada da prima Cherry apenas mostrou a língua para Sakura logo depois indo em direção a cozinha falando que iria preparar pipoca.

Quando a mesma saiu Sakura apenas colocou a lixa em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá e se levantou junto com Sasuke e os dois se dirigiam para as escadas ate que Naruto fez os dois parar perguntando onde ele iriam, Sakura que já estava no segundo degrau olhou para o loiro

Sakura: vamos ter que fazer nosso trabalho – disse se apoiando no corrimão da escada

Naruto: Sei o trabalho – disse desconfiado e com um sorriso pervertido no rosto

Sasuke: Cala a boca Naruto, estamos te fazendo um favor – disse voltando a subir e puxando Sakura pela cintura a fazendo ficar mais junto dele

Naruto: Favor? – o loiro não havia entendido onde os amigos queriam chegar.

Sakura: è Naru – disse o apelido carinhoso do amigo – logo você vai perceber – deu uma piscadinha para o loiro e voltou a subir as escadas deixando o loiro se perguntando o que eles estava aprontando.

Neji estava deitado na sua cama olhando para o teto as palavras tão doces daquele bilhete não saião de sua cabeça, a única pergunta que ele ainda se fazia era quem tinha lhe enviado aquilo. Ele sabia que tinha um monte de garotas afim dele, mais não imaginava que uma delas podia ser apaixonada por ela e não conseguia também entender porque o verso do bilhete. Por que ela havia escrito logo aquilo "eu desisti por não ter mais condições de sofrer", ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto nenhuma garota olhando para ele de forma diferente. Se levantou de sua cama e foi ate sua bolsa que estava em cima de um poltrona marrom e dela tirou seu livro de matemático e do meio do mesmo pegou o bilhete da garota misteriosa, voltou a se sentar na cama com o bilhete em uma da mãos e lendo outra vez as palavras da menina " Ter coragem não é lutar pelo que mais se quer mais sim desistir do que mais se ama, eu desisti mais não por não ter mais condições de lutar, e sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer". Leu e releu o bilhete tentando nele encontrar alguma pista sobre a garota, não sabia o porque mais queria muito descobrir de que era aquela frase. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o rangido baixo mais presente da porta se abrindo e que por ela entrava alguém que andava ate onde o mesmo estava, Hanabi parou em sua frente e quando ele percebeu a presença dela fechou o bilhete na mão e olhou para a prima ao mesmo tempo assustado pro ela ter visto o bilhete e irritado por ela ter entrando no seu quarto sem permissão

Neji: O que faz no meu quarto Hanabi? – perguntou se levantando

Hanabi: Vim ver o que estava fazendo – disse cruzando os braço e olhando para o primo – esta muito quieto ai eu vim ver se você estava bem

Neji: Já viu não foi? Eu estou bem. Agora se retire – apesar do tom ameaçador em sua voz Hanabi nada fez continuou ali parada o olhando curiosamente, estava tão acostumado com os surtos de personalidade do primo que nem se assustava mais.

Hanabi: O que é isso que você tem na mão? – perguntou apontando para a mão de Neji

Neji: Nada – disse rispidamente

Hanabi: então me deixa ver – Mais sabia que não seria algo fácil de ver, so viu Neji andando ate sua mochila e devolvendo o bilhete no meio de um dos livros

Neji: è coisa minha Hanabi – disse se virando para a prima – e nem pense em tentar descobrir o que é. Não mexa em minha coisas

Hanabi: Você quem sabe – disse dando de ombros de se virando para a porta mais antes parou de novo e olhou para o primo – so vim perguntar se você vai com a gente na Diamon´s seu groso

Neji: Vou sim – disse com a voz mais doce

Hanabi: Você tem distúrbio mental Neji – disse logo saindo do quarto

"Muitas vezes podemos pensar que mãe só sabe dar bronca e brigar com os filhos, mais temos que saber aceitar que ela tem esse direito e entender que elas já tiveram a nossa idade e que talvez a única coisa que queira é um pouco de confiança. Querendo ou não ela é nossa melhor amiga, é nela que a gente pode confiar para contar as coisas com a segurança de que isso nunca sairá dali, é onde podemos chorar quando precisar e também desabafar, onde podemos pedir conselhos e que ouviremos os melhores, nem sempre temos a mãe que queremos mais sim a que precisamos. Tentamos sempre esconder um coisa obvia das pessoas ou ate mesmo de nossas melhores amigas, pois queremos também acreditar que o que tentamos esconder não existe, que nos arrumamos assim por causa de outra pessoa e não da que esta em nossos pensamentos, mais as vezes apenas nos arrumamos de uma forma mais espalhafatosa para mostrar "eu posso e você não" ou ate mesmo "sintam inveja de mim", mais por trás desse sentimento de querer ser superior a apenas a insegurança de não sermos quem queremos ser. Passamos toda a nossa vida ignorando as pessoas pois na maioria das vezes pensamos que não se importam verdadeiramente com a gente, que quando descobrimos que existe alguém que nos ama verdadeiramente, sem querer algo em troca a não ser o próprio e amor e a felicidade, ficamos confusos com o que descobrimos e nos perguntamos se esse alguém existe, e paramos para pensar: como eu nunca reparei que alguém sentisse isso? Quem será essa pessoa? Por que eu preciso, necessito descobrir quem é ela? Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas todas sem respostas, apenas com uma única pista uma declaração deixada solto pelo ar"

Beijinhos,

A Garota do blog


End file.
